


元若3

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	元若3

“齐元若，你别无他路可走。”齐衡躺在邕王身下，恍惚间耳边又传来了这句话，他苦笑着脸侧向一边，邕王抽插着射在他体内，又拿起床上的玉势塞入他的后穴，“嗯……唔……”邕王凑近他抚摸他的脸:“啧啧，想不到，齐家小公爷的嫩穴竟比女子的还要美妙，不用真是浪费了。”齐衡抿着嘴没有回应他，邕王也再没有理会他，穿上衣服走了出去。齐衡的手脚都被绑在了床栏上，皮肤已经被绳子摩擦出红痕，身上布满青紫的淤痕和凝固的白浊，他的后穴被肏得红肿，玉势插得他很不舒服，他扭动着身子试图缓解，然而没有什么用，玉势摩擦着肠壁使他的后穴更加空虚，渴望被插入，他被情欲折磨着，又想到自己如今的处境，心中羞愧愤恨，眼泪止不住地留下来。过了一会儿，几个下人进来将他身上的绳子解开，蒙住他的眼睛，用衣服包住他，把他带上了马车。齐衡知道，他又要被送人了。下人们把他拉到一个房间里，便关上门离开了，留下他一个人在黑暗中。


End file.
